Shaft sealing apparatuses, such as oil seals, are widely used in valve or pump systems, which usually include reciprocal shafts or rods. Conventional shaft sealing apparatuses include braided packing materials, dual-lip elastomeric seals, or dual-lip rod scrappers. Shaft sealing apparatuses, in these systems, are used to prevent lubricants from leaking during operations and to remove undesirable external substances.
However, conventional designs may not perform their functions well under aggressive operating environments, such as a cold (e.g., 40° F.) or hot environment (e.g., 200° F.). In addition, shaft alignment can be problematic if shaft sealing apparatuses interfere with normal operations of reciprocal shafts. Therefore, improved shaft sealing apparatuses and associated methods are desirable.